


Break up W/Luke

by Effyouluek



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bad Fic, Break Up, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effyouluek/pseuds/Effyouluek





	Break up W/Luke

You had been dating Luke for awhile now, your two year anniversary was coming up real soon, but you knew of his band before so when you started dating Luke you pretty much figured what you were getting into and it didn't bother you to much, well most of the time.   
You sat in yours and Luke's shared apartment, already full of loving memories, there was a hole in the wall to the left of you, you looked at it smiling remembering the night you two came home a little more drunk than planned, but you stumbled into the house as Luke attacked you kissing you trying to lead you backwards, but your legs got tangled and you both ended up falling; the hole was where Luke's hand went as he fell.  
The door to your bedroom had a great big crack in it because one night you two had gotten in a tickle fight and you had ran to your room closing the door trying to keep him out but the door broke between you two.  
But all the memories started to hurt now, sometimes you wondered if you should totally stay off social media while Luke and the band were on tour, then maybe at least you'd be spared the sight infront of you now, of some girl sitting snugly on Luke's lap while they kissed.   
You sat at the computer just staring at the image, there was no denying that it was indeed Luke and it was definitely recent because the shirt he had on was the one he sent you a "daily selfie" in, barely a day ago.   
Your phone buzzed in your pocket, you pulled it out looking at it, it was a text from Luke "hey babe, how's your day? ;)" you scoffed as anger started to form inside you, you snapped a picture of the pic still sitting on your screen and sent it to Luke with a message saying "remember when I told you I worried about you getting Lonely? I told you I was scared you were gonna cheat on me with some groupie, but you said 'ooh I shouldn't worry! I'm the only one you need!' I fucken knew this would happen." You pressed send, after awhile your phone buzzed with his reply "shit, look I can't really talk right now, can I call you later?" You knew he'd be really busy for awhile, he's on tour after all, so you sent back "no don't call, we'll talk when you come home." His text came back quick reading "but that's in over 6 months..?" You knew that, you had the tour dates practically memorized, you had been counting the days till he'd be home you also knew what dates he'd be playing close enough for you to go see him.   
"I know that! I'll need time to think." You pressed send letting out a huff, then you started to think about his well being and didn't want him to worry, so you wrote out another text "but hey, don't worry about your stuff, I promise I won't go like bat shit crazy and burn it or anything, just come pick it up when you have time." You rolled your eye's at yourself as you pressed send, 'you're way to nice' your best friends voice rang through your head, knowing that he cheated and probably deserved to have his stuff thrown out.   
his reply came reading "I wasn't worried. I love you and I trust you, I'm really sorry though baby, could you forgive me?" You huffed closing your phone. Tears started to form in your eyes as the rock in the pit of your stomach grew, you wern't sure if you could totally forgive Luke but you knew you didn't want to cause him any pain.   
After a week you packed up his stuff not being able to look at it anymore, it just reminded you of how happy he made you, 

*~*~*Six almost Seven months later*~*~*

There was a knock on your door, you opened it to find a sad looking Luke "hey, uh how've you been?" He asked not taking his eye's off the ground, "I'm fine, luke." You had seven months to get over this but you knew Luke probably had to push all of this away till he got home, "can I come in?" He asked glancing at you, you stepped back letting him in.   
"Is there anything to talk about, Or am I just here to grab my things?" He spoke quietly, "well I have one question, did you just kiss her or did you sleep with her to?" You had all this time to really know what questions you wanted to ask.  
"I really don't think you want the answer to that." He seemed to be choosing his words carefully, "don't, do not tell me what I want." You said sternly, getting frustrated "ok fine I'm sorry, but look sometimes the one you want is not the one you need." He said stepping towards you, you stepped away.  
"What the hell does that even mean?" You asked confused, "it means I was dumb and went after what I wanted at the time, but you're the one I need!" He raised his voice pleading, you swallowed tears and shook your head clenching your jaw you thought you had gotten over this.  
"No Luke! If you fucken needed me you should've called! I'd have done anything for you!" Hot tears ran down your cheeks, you didn't know which was worse, to cry over him when he was gone or when he was standing right here but you wern't able to touch him, not able to comfort you.   
"you should know me better than that by now! At least if you did You'd know I really didn't mean for this to happen, okay? I'm sorry!" His voice raised in frustration, your eye's thinned "I do know you better, I told you this would happen." A shakey breath left your body, as you held your head in your hands, suddenly his arms were around you and you accepted it wrapping your arms loosely around his waist, "how 'bout for now we both just pretend nothing happened and just sleep?" He spoke with his lips pressed to the top of your head, you pulled away instantly "No Luke! All I keep seeing is you with that woman in your lap! I can't even look at you the same!" You turned away from him walking into the living room, curled yourself up on the couch.  
He came and kneeled infront of you,   
"I'm sorry Luke, I don't think you can fix this." You rested your head on your knees looking at him a tear escaping your eye, he reached out to wipe the tear with his thumb but you turned away not letting him touch you.   
"I think you should just go." You spoke coldly, he hung his head nodding slightly and got up to leave, you heard him grab the box that was at the end of the couch, "here's your key I'll just leave it on the table." He spoke solemnly, you turned to face him "just so you know, you can come back and grab the rest of your boxes, anytime." You tried to smile.  
"There's more?" He questioned, you nodded once "how many?" He asked his eyebrows knit together "like nine maybe ten." You half shrugged, "wow, well I guess that's what happens after two years together, eh?" He smiled sadly, "heh especially when you get along as well as we did." You swallowed hard holding back your tears; "yea." He bit at his lip ring.   
"Goodbye Luke." You said breaking the silence that had settled "Y/N, wait what if -No. Nothing can help this, you slept with someone else I can't forget that." You shook your head, "I'm sorry, if I could say something to make this go away I'd spend the rest of my days saying it." His voice cracked on the last words.   
He walked out closing the door behind him, that was it, you couldn't believe it was over.


End file.
